strive4powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
The page is W.I.P Spells are abilities that can be used in along with Abilities. Spells cost gold to unlock while abilities do not. Unlocked abilities and some spells can be taught to slaves using gold if they Fulfill the Learning requirements. Unlike abilities some spells can be used outside of combat situations while some can't be used during combat. Spells are divided in 4 categories: *'Control' *'Offensive' *'Defensive' *'Utility' 'Control spells' *'Domination' Attempts to overwhelm the target's mind and instill unwavering obedience. May cause irreversible mental trauma. *'Dream' 'Puts targets into deep, restful sleep. (Disable for 1 day, set Energy to max, reduce Stress by 25-35 + Magic Affinity * 5) *'Entrancement 'Makes target more susceptible to suggestions and easier to acquire various kinks. *'Fear 'Invokes subconscious feel of terror onto the target. Can be effective punishment. Also shortens rebellious status. (Increase Fear by 20 + Magic Affinity * 10, increase Stress by 20 - Magic Affinity * 3, reduce duration of Rebellious debuff by 1 + Magic Affinity) *'Mind Reading '''Enhances your mind to be more cunning towards others. Allows to get accurate information about other characters. '''Can be used in combat. *'Sedation' '''Eases target's stress and improves low obedience. (Reduce Stress by 20-30 + Magic Affinity * 6, reduce Fear by 5-15) '''Can be used in combat. 'Offensive Spells' *'Acid Spit' Turns your saliva into highly potent corrosive substance for short time. Deals spell damage to single target enemy and has a chance to reduce its armor. (Reduce target Armor by 3 + Magic Affinity) Can be used in combat. *'Mind Blast' Simple mind attack which can be utilized in combat. While not terribly effective on its own, can eventually break the enemy. Deals spell damage to single target. Can be used in combat. 'Defensive spells' *'Barrier' Creates a magical barrier around target, raising it's armor. (Increase Armor by 3 + Magic Affinity * 3) Can be used in combat. *'Heal' Heals physical wounds. (Increase Health by 20-30 + Magic Affinity * 7) Can be used in combat. 'Utility spells' * Guidance An utility spell which helps to find shortest and safest paths among the wilds. Effect grows with Magic Affinity, Effect reduced in enclosed spaces. * Invigorate Restores caster's and target's energy by using mana and target body's potential. Builds up target's stress. Can be used in wild. (Increase energy of target by half of max, increase Stress by 25-35 - Magic Affinity * 4, increase your energy by 50) * Mark An utility spell, leaving a permanent mark on the location, allowing to return to it from portal room later on. Only 1 mark at a time is allowed. * Mutation Enforces mutation onto target. Results may vary drastically. * Shackle Ties single target to ground making escape impossible. Can be used in combat. * Summon Tentacle Summons naughty tentacles from the otherworld for a short time. Can make up for a very effective punishment. (Increase Obedience by 75, increase Fear by 90, reduce Lust by 20-30. If target does not have Deviant trait, reduce Loyalty by 20, increase Stress by 30-50.) Category:Strive4power Wiki